Liz Bennet And All Her 99 Problems
by SanityDeprived
Summary: Lizzie's just starting out at Longbourn University. She's assured herself that she'll be content as long as she has her sister, best friend and a good old classic by her side. But how can she help Cynical Liz from resurfacing when Will and Charlie from Netherfield Park start walking around like they own everything? This is a modern day adaptation. RxR :)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mary,

Has Mama's chicken soup made you feel any better? I'm sorry you couldn't come drop me off, but hey- We're going to keep writing to each other like we promised, right? (that wasn't a question. You better...)  
This place is so much bigger than the way Jane described it. Everything has been looking up, Charlotte and I got our dorm room arranged, the showers have hot water, the rain's had mercy on us and the wifi, oh the wifi! Mary, I wish you knew what its like not to have four sisters hogging the bandwidth. The only problem is, Longbourn Uni places all its second years on the other side of this place, which means every time I want to see Jane, I have to get my bike out.

Classes start tomorrow and I think I'm probably going to pass out from excitement. I swear I don't think anyone but Charlotte would be able to stand I'm-in-college-now-bitches-!-Lizzie.  
You should see our room, Char's already got out all her pictures and posters. Her binders and labels are perfectly arranged on her study table and her clothes are neatly folded in her closet. Me? Hehe, I'm all over the place. My clothes are still in my suitcase which is on my desk so all my books and binders are on the bed. I've made myself a square of space on it where I sit and type out emails and plans on my laptop which is probably the only thing I can ever find. I'd probably have all my stuff in the right place if I stayed in this room long enough. There's just too much to see here.

Jane's showed me the gate to the main campus, so I can find my way tomorrow and I found the sports arena the day before yesterday- so many cute boys here! Ahhh!  
Char and I are going to Netherfield Park today. It's the little town a few miles down with the supermarkets and laundries. Fortunately, it's also where all the snooty day scholar rich kids come from- Char's going to have a field day. She's hilarious around obnoxious people.

I can't wait to tell you more. I wish you were here- one more year, one more Bennet sister.  
Take care of Kitty and watch out for Lydia, junior year in high school is not the one I wanted to leave her unattended in. Send my love to Papa, and to Mama eventually when she stops bawling (funny how she starts loving us once we're gone).

Love,  
Liz


	2. Chapter 2

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**where are u? I'm in french and they're already taking attendance! I can't proxy for u on the very 1st day.  
run like you're being chased by ur mom with a bf recommendation for Jane and Mrs. Collins with her rhubarb pie.**

Char

MESSAGE SENT!

**you sure do know how to motivate a girl!**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**i'll say! does your leg hurt from crashing into the chair as u ran your ass to your seat? LOL :D**

**Char**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**my leg's fine. my pride though...  
did u see that jerk in the last row when he saw?-** **Like a hysterical hyena.  
this stuff never happens 2 you :P :(**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**That's 'cause i wake up on time and even if i didn't, I'd listen to my best friend when she screamed that it was time to go in my ear 5 times!**

**Char**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**very funny -_-.**

**Maxime's done with attendance. gtg**

**Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Elizabeth,

How are you? I hope you aren't eating too much. Look after yourself.  
Your fathers injury is fine now. I wish you'd all just listen to me when I say there's an age for everything- people should not be mowing the yard at fifty, thats what hired help is for!

Could you find out when Jane'll have her internet fixed?  
Collin Collins says hello to you both.

I've put some money in your account for the Freshers Dance dress and shoes. Your father says your sandals should do fine, how ridiculous!

Mary has her first play coming up. I would've liked her playing a role instead of the piano but it's an accomplishment nonetheless.  
Kitty and Lydia are constantly nagging me about their hand-me-downs, write them sometime.

Let me know if you need something.

Love,  
Mama


	4. Chapter 4

MESSAGE SENT!

**Jane, sup? where are you?**

**Liz**

****MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Your lunch hour is over! Lizzie, you shouldn't be texting in class. :(  
Concentrate.**

**I'm in the library.**

**Jane**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**calm the hell down! It's free period. substitute's asleep. this guy walked out and then everyone just got up and walked out after him. can i come up to the library now?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Sure, I guess. Lizzie, please don't do it if you're going to get in trouble.**

**J**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**on my way**

**L**


	5. Chapter 5

_is she always so uptight?  
-L_

_She's the librarian, she's just doing her job. You're not supposed to talk in the library  
-J_

_geez fine, that's why we're scribbling on scraps of paper, aren't we? What're you working on already?  
-L_

_Zoology assignment, you wouldn't want to hear about it. Tell me about your trip to Netherfield with Charlotte.  
-J_

_Mostly uneventful. We went by that Plaza where they're hosting our Freshers Dance tomorrow, it looks beautiful.  
-L_

_Yes, it does, doesn't it? Caroline Bingley's organising it- it's bound to be spectacular.  
-J_

_That 3rd year? She's that good?  
-L_

_Yes and yes.  
-J_

_What're you going to wear?  
-L_

_I'm not sure yet.  
-J_

_Want to go shopping with me today?  
-L_

_Sure. You conveniently ignored the bell a minute ago- get to class!  
-J_


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,  
Dear? We aren't that familiar with each other yet, are we now?

Diary,  
So earlier today, Jane and I had a long overdue Shop Sesh at Netherfield. It's for this big dance tomorrow.  
Jane's refused to get herself anything of course, she bought me this diary instead.  
"New experiences and first impressions should not be forgotten" were her exact words, I believe.  
What does it matter to Jane though. Her first impression on anyone is that they're lovely and anyone who's even _heard_ about her knows that she's wonderful.

She's going to look beautiful in whatever she wears tomorrow. If there was a word to describe how good Jane looked everyday, it was 'effortless'.  
Me on the other hand... Four hours we were out looking for a great dress and I've come back empty handed. If Mama finds out I wore something I've already worn, I might as well be digging my own grave.

But apparently there isn't a store in Netherfield within my price range that has a dress that fits right for my 'lanky form'. I mean, I know I'm not someone you'd turn around on the street for, but come on! Lanky?! And I'm freaked, because a dress is the only thing that's going to steer attention away from my insubordinate brown hair.

But you deal with what you've got though, right? Nothing to gain from denial.

Char's already signed up for a multitude of clubs. She's went right ahead and put in my name for the Literary club and the Film Club. This means she's not here right now and I've just had my Monday and Wednesday evenings slashed.  
She's got everything she needs for tomorrow neatly pressed and in those plastic protection bags in her closet. Her dad had it sent to her from home. It wasn't too expensive but it was pretty. You only find those...well never. Forget plastic bags, I'd have one of those in a safe.

My eyes are threatening to give out and I have to start clearing my bed up if I want some shut-eye.

-Liz. B


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Lizzie,

I'm sooo sorry I had to leave you without a ride yesterday. I just found out Charlotte and you didn't leave together.  
What can I do to make it up to you?

I feel like such a horrible person telling you that I had an amazing time last night. Oh Lizzie, there are so many things that I need to talk to you about and I feel as though an email can't accurately get across how I feel.

I know it's Sunday morning and all you want to do is sit around in your pajamas with a cup of coffee and a John Hughes movie but could we meet?  
That is, if you've finished studying for Monday.

Where were you yesterday, anyway? You were with me for a minute and soon after Caroline introduced us to Charlie and Will, you'd vanished.

Well, I hope you had fun at your Freshers.

P.S. You looked gorgeous in your dress from Thanksgiving.  
P.P.S. I promise not to tell Mama.  
P.P.P.S. What did you think of Charlie?

Love,  
Jane


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Janie,

"What can I do to make it up to you", "could we meet" ?  
What kind of questions are those?

I'd say 'of course we can meet' so I can make my point, but the truth is, I actually do have to finish this lesson.  
Why don't you come over. I could multitask. I could totally multitask.  
You should be thankful everyday for the talented young sister you have.

Actually it's best you come over. I have quite a bit of some ranting of my own that I need to do.

Love,  
Liz

P.S. I would say I think Charlie seems like a really nice guy, but I think you've already figured that out ;)  
P.P.S. You two were so cute, dancing in sync and all.  
P.P.P.S. His sister Caroline hosts great parties, I'm sure I would've had an awesome Freshers if it wasn't for a certain someone. :(  
P.P.P.P.S. Thanks for not telling Mama


	9. Chapter 9

Diary,  
Jane wanted you to know about 'new experiences and first impressions', I'll give you new experiences and first bloody impressions.  
William. Darcy.  
That guy is Jackass personified and I'll get to it, but somehow I feel like a pretense to my anger is needed to fully understand how much it's warranted.

So it's been almost three weeks since the Freshers and I should be having the time of my life. I should be partying my Freshman butt off, instead I've spent all my time either at Literary club meetings or at the library trying to figure out this Humanities project that we had been assigned (believe me, it does NOT help when the librarian refuses to assist you in finding books because she already hates you).

If I was at school, Char and I usually braced assignments together. But Char has been busy herself, she's got her clubs, her Advertising assignment, her audition for the school play and she's planning the "Extended Colin Visit". That's what we're calling it.  
When we were little, Chars parents, mine and the Collins had been pretty close. After Chars mom had passed away in the fourth grade, Char and I got really close. Colin was a year younger and we were avoiding the cooties till the sixth. We'd begun realizing how harrowing every visit of his was once we were in High school, and the two of us just bonded some more at his expense.  
I probably come across as this awful bully, but I swear to you, you don't know. You have no idea what it's like to be in the same room as that boy. He's constantly nagging people about their clothes or their hair or in my case, both. That's fine too, I'm used to it with Mama. But there's more - he walks painfully slow in front of you on the sidewalk and he does that annoying thing where he asks us to "drop it" as soon the argument he started veers into a direction where he's wrong. He changes the channel without asking if anybody else was watching and he tries to wriggle his way onto an elevator before the people in it have a chance to get out. Its for these host of reasons that we began referring to every time Colin came over as a "Colin Visit"- there really wasn't another adjective for him.  
It turns out that Colin was thinking about Longbourn Uni for his Alma mater and he'd decided that the weekend after next would be a good time to check out the campus and spend some time with us. He supposed to be staying at Netherfield for a week. I guess its time to start searching for a place that sells ear plugs and stress gum.  
Anyhow, Mrs. Collins had asked Char if she and I could look after him while he was here and after I shot Chars proposal down in seconds, she's been planning it herself.

The shameless part is that I don't even feel a little remorse for what I'm making her do. I'm just glad I don't have to because I have an overachieving best friend who cannot turn down a challenge. And boy, was Colin a challenge.  
Besides I wouldn't blame myself for the fact that Char can't plan a visit as it goes along. She'll have an itinerary ready a week before he arrives. It's just who she is.

So yes, getting back to my life- homework and more work. It's irritating me that I haven't had all that much time to explore anymore but the one good thing is that I get to see Janes face more than five times in a whole year like back home. We've spent quite a bit of quality sister time.  
Charlie and her have gotten pretty close and like everyone with a non existent love life, I was enraptured by hers. We talk about the two of them often. They really were very adorable.  
I've seen the two of them talking in between classes by the lockers and its obvious how bad Charlie wants to ask her out. I wish he would suck it up and do it because I've already pictured their kids and I've got Charlotte shipping them too. Not to mention, Jane would say yes in a heartbeat.

His sister, Caroline, is not too pleased and that worries Jane, but Jane worries too much. She never leaves her room when she has a cold, scared she'll 'infect' somebody and she always passes a pen making sure the nib isn't pointing outward. Charlie thought it was cute.  
Caroline would just have to learn to accept that her brother and Jane were perfect together.

Which NOW brings us to The Best Friend. How do completely different people stand to be around each other so much? William is like the anti-Charlie. He's just always so contemptuous and condescending and... haughty, that's the perfect word for him. I've tried to avoid him entirely since he told me right to my face that he'd rather subject himself to hours of boredom than a dance with me at Freshers. Aaarrgh! I mean, who did he think he was? I didn't even ask him to dance or anything.  
I was just standing there politely, fidgeting with my own punch paper cup, when Caroline, Charlie and him walked up to Char and I. Caroline wanted to know if we were having a good time. It was hard to tell in the beginning through that thick Australian accent of hers, but somehow I made out "are you like, having like, a good time?". After she was satisfied with the tone of our "yeah!", she'd left. The other four of us stood in an awkward circle for a while and then decided to just turn away from each other and continue conversations with our best friends.  
I was eavesdropping, hoping Charlie would slide something about his dance with Jane earlier and I wish I hadn't now because honestly, ignorance is bliss.

"Why can't you just pick someone and dance already?" Honey Candy had said.  
"Why is it bothering you so much that I'm not dancing?" Mr. Haughty McPompous had inquired.  
"It isn't so much as bothering me as it's making us out to be a gay couple"  
"What does it matter to you anyway? It's apparent you've got your eye on the Bennet girl, and I'm positive she's aware of your sexual inclinations" I'm not making this up, that's actually what he talks like.  
"Shut up, man!" Honey Candy had looked around to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully (or regretfully), Char and I looked like we were deep into a conversation of our own. Part of that was mainly because Char WAS actually saying something, but I wasn't paying attention.  
"Tell me I'm not right"  
"Well, yeah...I guess...she's interesting, isn't she?"  
"Interesting? I don't believe I've spoken to her long enough to know about that. She's attractive, that I'll say. In fact she's probably the only decent looking girl here."  
"What about her sister? Lizzie? She seems nice". My eyes had gotten wide.  
"Barely pleasant I would have to say" WHAT? "It's a gathering and she's just been standing in a corner with her friend"  
"You're doing the same thing, Will" Thank you Charlie!  
"It's different, I'm a new student here. She's been enrolled here since the first day, I'm sure she knows more people than I do"  
"It's been like a week since the Freshmen got here! You got here today, how much difference does a week make?"  
"Actu-"  
"No, you know what? I'm going to go dance with Jane, because, yes, she IS very attractive, but also because she doesn't make it a point to have pointless arguments with me like you do. Have fun Will"

Can you believe that?! Okay, so maybe it doesn't seem so bad because I phrased it that way, but it was, it really was. I'm telling you it was the tone. His stupid deep voice and all that stupid ego in it saying that I was 'barely pleasant'! He didn't even know me! And I'd tried to just avoid conversations with him all together because if he thought the reason I didn't want to talk to him was because I'm unsocial, that's fine by me. But somehow, every time Jane and I bumped into Charlie in the hallways and wanted to talk, there he was. He wouldn't say anything. He'd just stand in the corner and 'subtly' hint that I had to be the one to start the conversations. I didn't want to, but I knew Jane and she'd drop Charlie in an instant if I didn't like someone that he did. I couldn't bring myself to it- Jane and Charlie would have such cute red haired babies.

Like I told myself when I got here 'deal with what you've got' 

-Liz. B


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Elizabeth,

How's your health? Are you getting enough exercise? Your Papa says hello.  
I hope you and Charlotte will put a decent amount of effort into entertaining Colin when he visits, I've told his mother that you would.

I've been hearing quite a few things about a Charles Bingley from Jane over the phone, is she really seeing him?! I couldn't believe it, I didn't even have to prompt her!  
He can't be THE Charles Bingley, can he? The son and heir of Gerard Bingley, the leading shareholder of Rayston Pharmaceuticals?  
I'm over the moon, Beth. Jane has always made smart choices but it makes me so happy to see that she knows the difference between boys and men. Jane is finally with a man who can take her out on a proper date and who doesn't ask her to pick from a certain affordable page on the menu. The boys who were infatuated with her back here are going nowhere fast.  
Keep updating me on their status, Beth.

How is college going for you, my dear. I shouldn't be asking things of you that I know you'll just brush aside, but learn something from Jane. It's about time you started seeing someone. You're a grown up girl! Most other girls would be embarrassed to say they had never dated before. Now, I know thats not the way you feel or possibly ever will, and in a way that's a good thing, but do your poor old mother a favour and let her see you with a smart, young man before she dies.

Let me know if you need me to send you anything from home through Colin and thank Charlotte for me because we all know she's probably working harder on his visit than you are.  
Write to your sisters, they're constantly nagging me for news on the two of you. Is Janes internet fixed yet?  
Look out for your sister and study well.

Love,  
Mama

* * *

Guys, don't forget to REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**lizzzzziiiieee! Cut it out! I'm telling u, he's going to turn around and think it's me flicking wads of paper in his hair!**

**Angry Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**that's the whole point!**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**NO!**

**Angrier Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Calm down, Darcy doesn't think you have a vendetta against him**

**Reassuring Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Yes, but he doesn't know u have one either. Plus, people don't suspect those sitting diagonally away from them. THEY ACCUSE THE PEOPLE SITTING RIGHT FUCKING BEHIND THEM!**

**Not Reassured Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**ok, I'll stop :(  
buzzkill**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Oh my god! the wads r arranged like a penis! bahahahaha**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**OMG! You're right. I'm so amused right now - dickhead! lol**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**you know what? you can keep chucking paper at him if you promise not to snicker every time one gets tangled in his hair. If he turns around, its each girl for herself. got it?**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**You're the best**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I know**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**oh, mama says thanks for taking care of the Extended Colin Visit**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Sly of u to bring up the ECV right after u complimented me**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**has anyone ever told u how great of an analyst u are**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Do i sense a hint of sarcasm?**

**Deductive Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**No, i swear 0:)**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECIEVED!

**ok then :)**

**Char**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you know that reviews of any kind are welcome, preferably constructive criticism. Also, if you have any other ideas as to how Lizzie can get her life across to you, please let me know. :)  
- SanityDeprived

* * *

**THE LONGBOURN MONTHLY  
The Official Longbourn University Newspaper**

Greetings Longbourn-U Warriors! It's that wonderful time of the year again- Fall Arcade! It's when all you creative Warriors can sign up for stalls to man at the annual fair in the Longbourn Lawns.

The Fall Arcade brings around students from our University and other's as well, for a night they surely will never forget. It promises an evening packed with challenging games, enthralling performances of dance, song and theatre and exciting prizes.  
Our college stall, The Hungry Monkeys, created quite a bit of buzz last year, collecting almost a thousand dollars from ticket sales! Congrats and thanks to Reuben Walsh for his hard work. Remember guys, the money we gather from ticket sales this year goes to our new basketball courts that our beloved Longbourn Warriors asked for.

Manning a stall is a lot of fun, trust me! You get to choose your decor and the type of game you want to host (All games must be approved by the Cultural Secretary). Additionally, the manager of the most profitable stall is awarded with a special prize from our Dean, Mrs. Jolene Ettenburg, along with a front page 'Thank you' in our next issue of The Longbourn Monthly.  
The Fall Arcade is an endeavour by Longbourn-U not only to encourage students to work for what they asked for, but also to promote teamwork and college spirit.

As always, we will have the Longbourn Store stall to the right hand side of the stage in the Lawns. University Jumpers, Blazers, Pins, Scarves and lots more will be available. Don't forget to check it out!

All students interested in helping our Art faculty decorate the Lawns for the big night are welcome to sign up in the Visual Arts Room on the third floor of the second campus. Students need not be of the Art stream to sign up.

Food and drinks will be served by the University to all participating Warriors free of cost. However, stalls advertising food of their own must be played for.

This year we've got nine new additional stalls to assign! So hurry up and get your names to Ms. Aileen Rockfort, Cultural Secretary, Year Four.

- Nina Furgeuson, Editor, The Longbourn Monthly


	13. Chapter 13

_What's she always got stuck up her ass?  
- L_

_Lizzie! Don't say things like that!  
-J_

_Sorry sorry, gosh, it's just that everytime I want to talk to you, you're in the library. How come you're here so much anyway?  
-L_

_Nobody is supposed to talk here. It's a nice place to think  
-J_

_Think about Charlie? ;)  
-L_

_Lizzie!  
-J_

_You know I'm right. Besides, I saw you and Caroline outside in the Lawns today, are you guys finally getting along?  
-L_

_What do you mean 'finally'? We're helping the Arts faculty set up for the Arcade together. She's heading the Banner Committee, so we work together a lot. She's a really nice person, I'm surprised the two of us hadn't met last year.  
-J_

_You've got to be the first one who thinks Caroline Bingley is a 'nice' person. What does she think about you and Charlie?  
-L_

_I don't think she knows yet but I'm sure Charlie will tell her before we go out to Senoritas on Friday  
-J_

_JANEEE! How could you not tell me?! Aah! :)  
-L_

_:)  
-J_

_So when did he ask you?  
-L_

_Yesterday, when he dropped me off at my dorm  
-J_

_He dropped you?! Jane, are you doing this to me on purpose?  
-L_

_You told me my 'mushy love life' made you feel bad about yours. I didn't want that.  
__-J_

_There hadn't been Charlie or any red haired babies involved when I'd said that.  
-L_

_Babies?  
-J_

_They're adorable, trust me.  
__-L__  
_

_okay?  
-J_

_So tell me more  
-L_

_I suspect Mrs. Dode is probably going to come over here soon if you keep squealing while you write your notes  
-J_

_The librarian is the last person I want to hear about, Jane. Oh my god! you ARE doing this on purpose  
-L_

_Why would I do that?  
-J_

_I don't know? Why would you stall instead of telling me about you and Charlie?  
-L_

_I'm not stalling! I'm just worried you might have something to say against him.  
-J_

_Why would I do that? Did you not read the part about the adorable babies?  
-L_

_Lizzie, it's just that you're very subjective.  
-J  
_

_Maybe...but it's something that's developed as a result of being raised in the Bennet household.  
-L_

_True, and I'm sorry you have to be the one who is cautious for all of us, but you can't just keep making up your mind on people.  
-J_

_Alright, alright. But you're still stalling, Jane.  
-L_

_Ok, where would you like me to start? How about Freshers?  
-J_

_:)  
-L_

_I don't remember exactly when you left that night, (sorry!) but I had sooo much fun Lizzie. We danced until my ankles were sore and then he took me out for a drive. We had ice cream at this cart by that brooke next to the Netherfield Recreational Center. It was amazing :)  
-J_

_Go on...  
-L_

_He came to see me first thing that following Sunday, and we talked for hours Lizzie. I don't think I've talked that much to someone in forever. He told me about his mom and dad back home and how Caroline and him were kind of the dice rolled between them during their divorce. It's what brought them so close. Isn't that sweet and sad at the same time?  
-J_

_Mmhm  
-L_

_The two of them met Will when they moved with their father eventually. Apparently, they've become inseparable ever since.  
-J_

_Can we talk about you and Charlie and not about Mr. I'm-too-attractive-and rich?  
-L_

_What?  
-J_

_Nothing  
-L_

_Did Will do something?  
-J_

_Nooo, it's fine. Go on, we were at you and Charlie  
-L_

_Right. So we decided Friday at Senoiritas would be as good a place as any to be seen out in public together for the first time.  
-J  
_

_Look at you, already talking like a celebrity.  
-L_

_His dad's a big guy Lizzie. He's got to be careful about who he dates is all.  
-J_

_Did he tell you that?  
-L_

_No, I just figured. Why?  
-J_

_No reason.  
I think the Dode-asaur is coming this way. I better go. Byee  
-L_


	14. Chapter 14

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**LIZZIE! So much to tell you :D**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**what? what? what?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**He's so different, it's amazing. I didn't know I could feel this way, but I do. And Lizzie, it's unbelievable :D**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**DETAILS!  
**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I think he loves me**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**:O He loves you? OMG! That's...that's...that's pretty huge, Jane. Did you say it back?!  
**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**He didn't actually say "I love you", I just said I think he might soon. And yes, when he does say it, I think I might say it back.**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Well, I'm happy if you're happy :)  
**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Ok, spill. No one ever says that and means it, Lizzie**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**No seriously, didn't you see the emoticon ":)"**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Please Lizzie, if you want to say something about him, I'd rather you do it now than later**

**Jane****  
**

MESSAGE SENT!

**It's nothing, Jane. It just seems silly that he had to be concerned about being seen with you, any guy should be lucky to have you. It's the truth. You're just moving faster than I thought, is all**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Oh, I told you that was only because his dad's such a big deal. And anyway, we aren't moving that fast, are we? I'm just so sure about the way I feel. I wish you could feel this way sometime, Lizzie, maybe then you'd understand :)**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**I don't know so much about that, Jane. I'm just worried he might not be exactly who he seems to be right now**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**What do you mean?**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Despite what you seem to think, Caroline and Will aren't the most affable people and he spends so much time with them. It's hard to imagine that he's always the way he is around you.**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Why're you always so sure everyone's so villainous? Is it really that hard for you to accept that he could be a good guy?**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**There's been an irrefutable history of you dating guys that broke up with you solely because you'd refuse to 'get down and dirty' with them. So maybe you'll forgive my being judicious.**

**Liz**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Sorry! I didn't mean that. I take it back. Jane?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE SENT!

**I'm so sorry, Jane?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**It's alright Lizzie, maybe you're right. But I only went out with those guys because Mama thought they had potential then and it made her so happy. I'm with Charlie now because _I_ want to be. He tells me that I'm beautiful, and that he likes the way I make him feel, and when he tells me about himself, I really believe I'm the reason he smiles. He holds my hand and opens doors for me, Lizzie. So even if he was a bad guy, I'm sure he isn't one now.**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**I guess he couldn't be that bad. After all, he _was_ the only person apart from you that laughed at the Shoestring Joke. You have to be a certain kind of naive to find that funny. I did initially think he was a really great guy, it's probably just me finding reasons to complain.  
I love you, Jane, and I hope he proves me wrong by being what you deserve**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Thank you. I know that couldn't have been easy for you.  
I'm glad you're talking to me about this. I love you too**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**:) :***

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**:) :***

**Jane**


	15. Chapter 15

**LONGBOURN UNIVERSITY  
Potens Sui**

* * *

**2013 ANNUAL FALL ARCADE  
****SIGN-UP SHEET**

* * *

**FIRST NAME: **_Elizabeth_

**LAST NAME: **_Bennet_

**STUDENT ID: **_3221838_

**CLASS/SECTION:** _1__/H_

**ACADEMIC YEARS: **_2013 - 2017_

**PHONE NUMBER: **_338-7786_

**eMAIL ID:**

* * *

**STALL NUMBER: #19**

**STALL NAME: **_"Literary Lapses__"_

**STALL CATEGORY:  
**

**UNIVERSITY STALL** **( **_x_** )  
PERSONAL STALL ( )**

**DESCRIPTION: **_A Longbourn University Library book stall that brings students the latest, gripping Chartbusters as well as timeless Classics. Fiction as well as non-fiction, romance, fantasy, adventure, drama, horror, tragedy and comedy will all be available at a discounted rate to students of LU.  
__Book stall timings : 6:00-8:30 pm  
A poetry contest shall also be held, the winner of which will receive a non-refundable gift voucher of 100$, accepted at select stores at the Netherfield Mall.  
Poetry Contest Timings: 8:30-10:30 pm_

* * *

**FACULTY SIGNATURE: **_Judith Dode_

**STUDENTS SIGNATURE: **_Elizabeth Bennet_

* * *

**APPROVED AND AUTHORISED BY 'Fall Arcade Commitee'**

-tear here-


	16. Chapter 16

Diary,  
No! No, no, no! No! It can't be legal for a teacher to give you detention on a college fest day!...Can it? Can librarians even _give _detention?  
That's right, I've got detention, in the form of manning the stupid library book stall at the Fall Arcade. For what, you ask? For the bloody note I wrote to Charlotte in the library. But of course Char got of it with a simple "sorry". Ego's got a grip on me that I just need to learn to shake off before it gets me stuck in a pit somewhere.  
Apparently, referring to an elder by an offensive term such as "Dode-asaur" should result in a more severe punishment, but _kind, sweet_ Mrs. Dode decided to let me off by making me take over the "Literary Lapses" instead. It's supposed to teach me to be engaging and responsible, as well as to learn that my actions have consequences.  
I'm guessing, she's making me do it because her salon probably takes a day to get that unibrow into two every saturday.  
So, coming Saturday, I'm stuck with this shit, that Char just won't let me forget because we we're discussing how we'd spend the Fall Arcade together in that note when Jurassic Park happened.  
My luck, huh?

Oh, oh oh! Hold up! There's more! Of course there is! There just has to be. Being stuck alone for a day with a classic or two wouldn't be so bad, but guess what?! I'm not stuck alone. I'm stuck with none other than the asshole himself-... William-bite me-Darcy.  
AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!  
STORY OF MY FUCKING LIFE!

Geez! Why is he everywhere? First, he's _always_ around Jane and Charlie then he's in my Journalism and Media class. And_ now_, I'm stuck with him for five hours on what was supposed to be the most memorable school fest.  
Why are you conspiring against me, world, why? I haven't died to go to hell yet. This guy is like stabbing yourself to death with a spoon.  
What's more is, he's asked to be there. I mean, what psycho would sign up to spend five hours with someone they think is 'barely pleasant'? The kind of sadist psycho that wants to make me life miserable, that's who.

My only consolation in all of this is that even though Char got out of detention, per se, this Saturday is when Colin arrives. So, call me a sadist as well, but at least she won't be having fun either.

-Liz. B


	17. Chapter 17

Dearestestest Lizzieee,

Who would've thought I'd miss you soo much? I miss you cooped up in your room with your dusty booky thing-a-ma-jigies, your hilarious attempts at gym in school, your frustrated face during pictionary, but most of all, I miss you and Jane on Bennet Family Nights.  
I'm not sure whether its because she hasn't yet coped with two of her daughters leaving, but Mama is driving me crazy here. And I know you're always telling me that I'm her favourite kid and that _I _shouldn't be complaining but she's got Mrs. Collins here almost everyday for god's sake!  
They were watching their soap yesterday and found out that one of their favourite characters was written off- two hours, Lizzie, two whole hours they sat me down and ranted to me about the producers in Hollywood! I wrote to you, knowing you'd sympathise, because you gave me the exact same face that I have on now when I blabbered to you that they killed Alaric on TVD. I don't ever think Mrs. Collins is going to grow on me. Blech!  
I just wish you guys would come down here sometime and save me (Mary isn't helping at all. I'm sort of starting to worry for her. You said the 'emo' phase would pass!).

But now, let's get to the good stuff- Cheer Season is FINALLY here! Hoot Hoot!  
Kitty and I have basically been dancing around our room to Taylor Swift in our new Cheerleading outfits since we got them last week. All the time spent dancing was what has kept me from writing to you in the first place. (What kept you, huh? The lack of love is _not_ appreciated, big sis'). So we had practice yesterday and Dakota Stanner said she was thinking about me for captain next year- ME! Ya ya ya *initiate happy dance*, okay enough dance or I'll wear down the floor and fall right into the study (Papa's been hiding in there from Mrs. Collins and Mama ever since you left, btw).  
So, more good news- this year we've got homeground advantage for Cheer regionals. Which means, they'll be cheerleaders here, which means they'll bring their adonis varsity boyfriends and which means PARTAYYY! Now before you start with Eliza Bennets Sermons On How Not To Be A Hoe, I promise to wait for them to break up with their girlfriends first. I promise not to take part in any of the breaking up itself, but I can't say I'm going to sit on my ass and wait for the rebound period to expire. Oh god Lizzie, they're going to be so beautiful. :)

And MORE good news- guess who's hosting the Regional Performance Art Showcase this year?- WE ARE! *forgetfully initiates happy dance again*  
I wish Jane and you were here so bad. How come all this awesome stuff is happening when you guys are off at college (which you have yet to squeal to me about), it's almost like the world is conspiring against you or something. Huh?  
Gahh! I'm so excited, cheerleading, plays and cute boys with Kitty. It's going to be AWESOME! :)

Truck loads of love,  
Lydia :*

P.S. When'll you come home next? Mom's been pestering me to go be welcoming "neighbours" to Mrs. Collins' sister who's moved in like some three block away and I'm not going into whatever soul-eating cave that is, without you.  
P.P.S. This Charlie guy that Jane was telling me about- on a scale from one to ten, how hot is he?  
P.P.P.S. Your reply will be followed by disownment of you if it does not contain details on hot college boys (You lucky ass)

* * *

Please don't forget to review, favourite or follow :)  
-SanityDeprived


	18. Chapter 18

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**What time would suit you to start our work on the Book Stall in the Lawns?**

**Regards,  
Will Darcy**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**Char! Char! Char! Help! Darcy is texting me and I don't know how he has my number. This is so weird...and kind of creepy.  
Reply STAT!**

**Apprehensive Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Calm down. He probably got ur number from the Sign-Up sheet. What does he want?  
****You're such a freak sometimes.**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**He wants 2 know when I want 2 start working on The Literary Lapses. Besides, when u text people for the 1st time, don't u let them know how u got their number? I thought he was supposed to be the King of Manners.  
So what do I say?  
**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Spastic Lizzie is getting out of hand. Just tell him what time you're free**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**How should I say it?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Seriously? For god's sake woman! Just say - "4 is good" or whatever**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Sure**?

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**YES!  
****I'm starting to reconsider our friendship**

**Char**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**Around four should be good.**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Where would you like to meet at four?**

**Regards  
Will Darcy**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**He wants to know where to meet him**. **What do I say?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**...no, this is NOT becoming a thing**

**Char**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**By Stall #19 should be fine**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Alright, four o'clock at Stall #19.**

**Regards  
Will Darcy  
**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**Char I need a favor. Pls come help me with the stall at 4? I'm begging you**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**U ran out of favors BEFORE the ECV. U r on ur own.  
****And calm the fuck down. U don't like him, he doesn't like u- the worst thing that could happen is the awkward silence will be broken by a "can you check if the banner is up straight?"  
**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**If I die, it's on u.**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**O****k, but ONLY if you die  
****Toodles!**

**Char**


	19. Chapter 19

Diary,  
So, is there a superlative more powerful than "most awkward evening ever"? I feel as though that term doesn't fully encompass what an ordeal this evening was. Seriously though, was he not loved enough as a child or something? There _must_ be a logical explanation for why he acts so mercurial.

The evening started out well enough, and by that, I mean, as I thought it would go- I got to the stall to see him there waiting, punctual as ever, (He should do the button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up look more) and we nodded at each other civilly. After that, we started opening boxes of books to lay out from opposite ends of the stall in silence. It was going as good as it could have untill he did the worst thing he could possibly do...  
HE FUCKING STARTED CONVERSATION!  
I swear, it was so weird, he was acting like we were...we were friends. And we weren't, at least I didn't think so and I thought thats what he thought too- apparently not though.

"Do you read much?" the words floated out there for a while till my brain registered them.  
"huh?" _Why was he talking?_  
"Are you here because you're an avid reader?" He was looking at me for a reply now.  
"Um... no...yes! I mean, I love reading but I'm here on detention" I'd said. I was mentally slapping myself in the face.  
"Oh. What for?" _What for? I don't know you well enough for that _"My apologies, that was rude of me. I didn't mean to sound so blunt"  
"mhmm"  
"So, what do you enjoy reading?"  
"mhmm"  
"Sorry?"  
My head snapped up. I'd been idly staring down into the box in my hands trying to zone him out (hoping he was making Darcy-like conversations including weather and politics). He wasn't.  
"I didn't hear you, sorry, what did you say?"  
His face remained expressionless as he asked me again.  
"Classics mostly, but I like a good sci-fi now and again"  
He nodded like someone who was enraptured by a compelling speech, "What's the last book you read?"  
Where was he going with this? I was fine with 'Will from the corridors':

"Hey Charlie, Hi Will"  
"Hey Lizzie" Charlie would say, his hair bouncing and his smile widening.  
"mhmm" Darcy would say with his arms folded, as though the greeting physically hurt him.  
I didn't say "hi" again, why was _he_ asking me questions that I didn't want to answer, twice?

"Elizabeth?" he called out.  
I'd zoned off again.  
"Yeah? And call me Lizzie"  
"Alright, could you pass me that box over there?" maybe he'd given up and gone back to being civil.  
He thanked me as I passed him the box.  
"mhmm" I replied again.  
Since when did _I_, Elizabeth Bennet, have absolutely nothing to say?  
I think I was just secretly wishing he'd catch on and drop the conversation, but soon enough- "You'd vanished from the Freshers Party, what happened?"  
'WHAT HAPPENED?' Why was he asking me this? He's was either stupid or evil or both.  
"I wasn't feeling too well"  
"You looked lively when we met though"  
Is he really going to _tell_ me whether I was sick or not?  
"Yeah well, I was nursing a headache" _headache because of you_.  
"Are you better?"  
It was a headache! And it's been more than a month! "yes"  
"Oh okay, good"  
"mhmm"  
Somebody shoot me, please.

You'd think my watch had answers to his innumerable pointless questions for the number of times that I looked at it. At some point, it got so bad that I got out my phone and pretended to text someone just so I wouldn't have to deal with him.  
Obviously, he continued to ask me questions anyway.  
My only solace the entire evening was when he stepped away from the booth to take a call.  
I honestly didn't plan on eavesdropping this time but really it wasn't my fault his voice was loud.

"Go for William Darcy" He'd said into his cell phone.  
"I'm at the book stall, Charlie"  
There were murmurs on the other end of the line and then, "You act as though you're in the second grade, grow up"  
"Yes, she's here"  
"No"  
"Possibly"  
"mhmm"  
"Alright, I have to go now though. I'm supposed to be helping"  
"Yes yes. Fine. Okay. Bye"

I'd scurried over to the other side of the tent when I heard his returning footsteps. He was probably doing this because Charlie had asked him to. Why had I not thought of that before? It was easy enough to explain now. He's doing this for his friend. Will and I on good terms meant Charlie and I on good terms. And that meant everybody was happy for Jane and Charlie. But everybody already _was_. I'd have to find and remind him that there really wasn't any need for these pleasantries. I liked him just fine minus Darcy. No need to get into good graces there.

I feel an oncoming headache just thinking about tomorrows whole night at the carnival with the chatty devil. Maybe Char can keep me some company-with or without Colin is fine by me. A group of people meant I wouldn't have to answer Darcy's barrage of questions on my own and I'm pretty sure he's learnt somewhere that you have to address everyone when in a group or something. Or maybe Jane. I'll have to find someone fast.  
But for now I really need some sleep.  
Too much Darcy too fast can make you very tired indeed. Good night.

-Liz. B

* * *

Hi, you guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. Exams and homework didn't leave too much time for me to visit Lizzie and get her story. Updates might not be as regular as they were before, but they'll keep coming. I promise. :) **Don't forget to Review!**  
-SanityDeprived


	20. Chapter 20

MESSAGE SENT!

**Did the train arrive yet?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Not yet. Maybe they had to stop to chuck Collins off cuz he was annoying 2 many ppl**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**LOL. But promise me u'll come to lit lap first**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I'm making no promises woman. 'sides Will's not even there yet, is he? y is it that i'm the good child but u get a hot boy who doesn't like u and i get the spawn of satan who doesn't like anybody?**

**Pissed-off Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Karma's a bitch.  
also, i'm a scheming devil and u r the fool that can't let anything go unplanned**

**also, his creepiness cancels out his hotness**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I dunno Liz. He's pretty hot**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Whr is this coming from? Just text me when u gather ur wits and get here**

**Liz**

* * *

****MESSAGE SENT!

**Janie, whr r u?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I'm at the cotton candy stall**

**Jane**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Will wants me to let u know that he'll be there as soon as he can. He's on the phone with Charlie. He'll call u now**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**No no. tell him he doesn't have 2 call. Let him take all the time he needs**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Don't be like that. :( He signed up 2 help u.  
B nice, for me?**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**whatever. I'll talk 2 him**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**you do that :). How's the stall going?**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Come and see**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I just might**

**Jane**

MESSAGE SENT!

**:***

**Liz**

****MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**:***

**Jane**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**V r on the way. Collins wanted to take a cab cuz buses r 2 dirty. fml.**

**Char to the rescue**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Muhahaha. **

**Liz**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Char GET HERE NOW.**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**He just got there, didn't he?  
Muhahaha.  
**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Not funny. Seriously.  
He's not saying anything today, its wierd**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Maybe, but isn't silence what u wanted?  
Figure it out, woman!**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**he's saying sorry**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**For what? and why the fuck r u looking at ur phone when some1 is apologizing?  
What's wrong with u?  
update me l8r**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**Char?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE SENT!

**CHARLOTTE!**

**Liz**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**Jane? u coming to the stall soon?**

**Liz**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**Jane?**

**Liz**

* * *

MESSAGE SENT!

**Char call me ASAP. I'll help u with the ECV.  
he's asked if v could start over. i said ok  
**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**what's the problem?  
**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**he wants 2 go 2 McKay for dinner after the Arcade**

**Liz**

****MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**ON A DATE?! :O**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**no. everyone's going. he wants to too**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**u stopped taking ur pills. i knew it**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**This isn't a joke. I'm not crazy. Going to McKay means we have to make real conversation because both of us will be there on our own accord. No detention, nothing**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**u know it's getting real when u type with punctuation**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**HELP ME**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**just go and b normal for once. he's trying 2 b nice for Charlie, b nice for Jane.  
Talk about dusty books and artsy movies**

**how did he ask? Humor me**

**Char**

MESSAGE SENT!

**"There seems to be some sort of 'after party' at the restaurant McKay tonight. Would you like to go? As acceptance to my peace offer, I mean."**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**omg. lol. that's gold.  
He clearly just wants to say he's sorry. Go**

**Char**

****MESSAGE SENT!

**Meet me there?**

**Liz**

MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'm telling the cab to take us there directly**

**Char**


End file.
